Spearmint
by Kickfan23
Summary: Spearmint was Jack Brewer's favorite gum flavor. But to Kim it was a sign he was going to snap his gum. Kim hated when he did that. And Jack just loved that advantage that he could annoy her like that.


Spearmint was Jack Brewer's favorite gum flavor. But to Kim it was a sign he was going to snap his gum. Kim hated the sound when he snapped his gum. She truly did, she hated that her best friend wasn't going to stop his habit of snapping it. Jack even knew it too, and he loved that advantage that he could annoy her like that.

Jack quickly spotted Kim at her locker. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of Spearmint gum. He flipped the top open and pulled out a stick of gum. He closed the packet and put it back in his pocket. He slid the stick of gum and began to chew it. He walked over to Kim confidently, ready to see her reaction.

Kim pulled out her notebooks from her locker until she felt someone kiss her cheek. She smelled spearmint and that only meant a) It's somebody who used mouthwash or b) Jack Brewer's going to...

_SNAP!_

Kim let out a frustrated groan, "Would you quit that?!"

Jack leaned against a locker, " Quit what?" and once again he let out a loud snap, she winced.

" Quit snapping your gum it annoys the hell outta me!"

Jack winked, " You gotta get used to it, baby" He walked over to Donna Tobin and left Kim alone. You see, Jack was the "bad boy" of Seaford High. He, of course, defended Kim and deeply cared for her. And yes, he is totally head over heels for her. He's only waiting to have a relationship with Kim and he'll drop his reputation in no time.

After 2nd period Kim dreaded to go to 3rd. She didn't want to hear the awful sound of snapping gum. for unknown reasons she's always despised the sound of snapping gum. She really didn't know why either. She entered her social studies class and before the bell rung, she heard it once again...

_SNAP!_

She looked at right at Jack, who was chewing on his gum. He let out one more snap and walked over to the trash can in the class. Kim dashed for the last seat, which she didn't expect it was right next to Jack.

After a boring lecture of the Civil War, the bell rung signaling it was time for lunch. Kim gathered her stuff as Jack watched her as he waited. Once everything was in her backpack she looked at Jack. He let out a devilish grin as reached for his pocket. Kim sighed and began to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Jack asked as he ran after her.

"Aw Kim c'mon I'm sorry!" Jack said as he caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist form behind. "I'm sorry" He whispered and placed a kiss on her neck. She could hear his jaw clenching and releasing. "Please?" She sighed, "Okay."

Of course that was a mistake. He kissed her ear and after he'd done that a loud snap was heard. " You're going to get TMJ if you keep doing that" He shrugged as he guided her to the cafeteria knowing that the rest of today was going to be fun with gum...

* * *

><p>Kim opened the doors to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She found a shirtless Jack practicing on a dummy, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She noticed his jaw was still and she sighed in relief. A little too soon for relief...<p>

_SNAP!_

"Jack seriously you're annoying me so much!" Kim scolded him.

"Sorry babe, but I can't help it!" Jack said and winked at her. She felt once again the heat on her cheeks. He let out a snap and Kim was about done with it. She took a step forward and Jack watched with amusement.

He let out a snap. Kim took a step forward.

He let out another snap. Kim took another step forward. It continued like that until Kim got closer to Jack. He let out one more snap and Kim took a final step, so that their chests were touching each other. Kim grabbed Jack's shoulders and smashed their lips together. Jack placed his hands on her hips, pulling Kim closer to him.

when the lack of oxygen kicked in, they pulled away.

" That's why" Jack said. Kim looked confused.

" I mean that's why I would snap my gum, I always did it to see if you would do something like this"

" Oh..." Kim said. She reached into his shorts and pulled out his packet of gum. She plopped the stick of gum in her mouth. She began to chew and released a snap. Jack winced a little.

" Let's see how you like it!" Kim said and began to snap at her gum...

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! How are you? So the big question... Good? Bad? Tell me in your review!<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for the plot!**

**Question of the Day- Favorite gum flavor?**

**Food of the Day- Lasagna!**

**Song of the Day- Daft Punk mash-up by Pentatonix.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
